


For the Better

by ScarletteStar1



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Sweetness, jean x jakob, kissing over clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: “Oh, Jakob,” Jean sighed. She loved the feeling of his name filling her mouth, coating her tongue, and spilling over her lips. She said it again and rose on her toes to press his name on her lips against his.





	For the Better

Jakob pulled Jean into the house, and kissed her all the while. He kicked the door closed behind them. Jean pulled at his hair and ears. She stood as tall as she could to push her small body against his giant frame. He held her, an arm around her back and a hand at her neck. His thumb stroked her jaw as he licked in her mouth.

“You taste like peanut butter,” Jean said as they parted to catch their breaths.

“I was just snacking,” Jakob replied with a boyish smile. Then he raised an eyebrow, and added, “I wouldn’t mind snacking on something else. You are really tasty if I remember.”

“Oh, Jakob,” Jean sighed. She loved the feeling of his name filling her mouth, coating her tongue, and spilling over her lips. She said it again and rose on her toes to press his name on her lips against his. They kissed again and his hand wandered from her neck, over her shoulder until it found itself upon her breast. He lowered his head and put his mouth over her fully clothed chest, biting and breathing hotly. She arched and moaned as he mouthed her in this manner which was new, almost innocent from anything any of her recent lovers had done with her breasts, and yet it was more erotic by far. He made the fabric of her blouse warm and wet and it rubbed against the sensitive bud of her nipple. She gasped and looked down at him as he worshiped her in this manner, only to find his bright eyes peeking back up at her.

The connection of their eyes elicited a guttural noise from deep in his throat. It was primal and surprising. He stood back up and kissed her temple, a hand still upon the damp spot he’d left on her breast. He squeezed gently at her nipple, then whispered in her ear, “I remembered right, you are a delicious woman, Jean.”

“And you are bewildering and beguiling, Jakob,” Jean said and ran her fingers through his shaggy hair.

“So.” He stated simply and huffed out a breath between them. “It seems that staying apart might be for the best, but being close is for the better?” Again, he made that sweet, boyish smile that shone of hope and wonder. It was the same way he had smiled in her kitchen when he said he wanted to know her better. 

“Maybe,” Jean murmured. Her legs felt weak. She leaned into him. She placed her head on his chest and found the steady rhythm of his heart. When he spoke, she heard his voice come deep and husky from within him.

“But?” He slid his fingers up and down her neck. “Where did you go, Jean? What are you thinking?”

Jean closed her eyes and inhaled. He smelled of wood shavings and mild soap. She caught a lemon and vetiver waft of what presumably was his deodorant. “It’s a lot of questions,” she said without looking up, her head still over his heart. Her fingers crept to the opening of his shirt and she touched his skin.

Jakob kissed the top of her head and then took her face in both his hands. “Here she is,” he said softly and touched his nose to hers. Jean smiled. She blinked hard at tears which threatened to spill from her eyes. Jakob looked at her and caught her hand which was still on his chest in his own. “Do you want to go home?”

“No,” Jean said without hesitating and then asked, “Do you want me to go home? Do you not want me here?”

“No. I want you here,” he put a hand on her hip and pushed against her. He backed her into a wall as he kissed her again, this time deep and slow. Their mouths opened softly and their lips met silkily for one another. His tongue swept over her teeth and explored the slippery sides of her cheeks. “Right here, Jean,” he whispered against her lips.

“Oh, Jakob,” his name gushed out of her but turned into a sob and she hid her face in his shoulder.

“What is it?”

“I’m scared,” she whispered. It was hard to make the words, but she forced them from her. She looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders. “I’m so sorry. I’m so scared. I don’t even know why. I’m just. . . scared.”

“Ah, it’s okay. I’m here.” Jakob cradled her against him. “Shhh, it is alright to be frightened, Jean.”

“I feel so foolish,” she wept.

“No. You are a strange woman, but not foolish. And we can go more slowly, if you like?”

“I think that might be good,” Jean said. Jakob used his thumbs to wipe the tears from under her eyes. And then he pressed his lips over each of her sodden eyelids, lightly and briefly. 

“Would you like me to show you my house?” Jakob asked and again his face lit up with a smile of authentic bliss.

“I would like that very much,” Jean answered. “Thank you Jakob.” She put a hand on either side of his face, enjoying the prickly scruff of his beard, and she popped up on her toes to kiss his grin with her own genuine smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I love hearing from you in the comments if you would like to let me know how you are doing!


End file.
